LOST LOVE
by sectumsempra394
Summary: is it true did she really come back
1. the call

Alright here is a rin and kakashi fic im hoping these are better than the ones I wrote before (and yes I have spelling mistakes get over it)

As the morning grew later and later sakura and naruto were getting a little annoyed

"why does he have to be late every training session even after 2 years" sakura thought to herself while getting really annoyed by how late it was

Finally after 2 more hours of waiting kakashi showed up

"hey'he said as if nothing was wrong with being 5 hours late

"sorry im late guys I got lost on the road of life"

"cant you think of anything better to say" naruto mumbled under his breath

Sakura frown"even after all these years you haven't changed abit have you" she said in her mind

"alright lets get started shall we"kakashi said while looking down at the new issue of come come paradise

"come on kakashi sensei you already know were stronger now you don't have the ability to fight us and read that book" naruto said running towards the old training grounds

Kakashi sighed "oh yeah I forgot"

As they trained jiraya watched from afar impressed by how strong naruto has been getting without his training

"hehe that kid is something" then he heard giggling form the other side of the hill he looked over and saw three girls playing in the water

"ooooohhh…sorry naruto but I have research to do"

(anyway)

Naruto and sakura came toward kakashi but kakashi uses his new kekkei genkki and produced a lightning clone

"what …since when could he do that" sakura yelled

Naruto was as shocked as she was "is that even possible" he said In shock

Naruto jumping back lost his balance and fell sakura of course kept her balance but she hit a tree from going too far

But kakashi didn't wait he went on full force with his new ability and went straight for naruto who of couse was helpless from falling but sakura didn't let him she jump down off the tree and punched the ground producing a massive rock pile hiding herself and naruto but kakashi wasn't impressed he surrounded both of them with his lightning clones and prepared to attack all of them they all started making hand signs when a puff of smoke appeared before all of them when it disappeared sakura and naruto were gone

Hiding in the trees naruto and sakura catched their breath

"man and I thought kakashi sensei was tough before now he has a new alility" naruto said with a sigh

As night came the battle was finally over everyone was out of chakra they were all standing getting ready for another attack when naruto fell over from lack of chakra kakashi stood straight up

"well I guess we're done for today"

Naruto lifted his head a tad and let out a sigh of relief

Sakura fell on her ass and also let out a sigh of relief

As kakashi got into his house a sigh came out

"naruto and sakura have defiantly gotten much stronger"he thought to himself as he got ready for bed, but just then his phone rang

"hello" he said in a tired voice

"come down to the hospital I think you'll want to see this" he recognized that voice it was jiraya's but it sounded like he was in disbelief

Ok for those unfamiliar people I did not make the kekkei genkki up kakashi does have one and it is lightning clones if you read the next chapter that is just coming out in Japan you'll believe me IT…IS…TRUE!!!


	2. intensive care

Chapter 2 yay

"come down to the hospital you'll like to see this" kakashi recognized the voice it was jirayas but it sounded like he was in disbelief

"the h-hospital"

"you need to see this for yourself kakashi"

"alright ill be right there"

Kakashi left his house and ran to the hospital. As he got there he saw jiraya standing beside a stretcher looking downas the stretcher started to move into the hospital kakshis caught a glimpse of who they were carrying in

"r-rin"kakashi said in shock as he watched the severely wounded missing-nin go into the hospital

Kakashi walked over to jiraya

"what happened" kakashi asked

"black ops found her in the woods a little off of town..thats all I know"

Kakashi ran into the hospital to follow the girl

"im sorry sir but you can't go back there"

"but.." kakashi could see that the nurse wasn't going to let him back there no matter what

All he could see was the med-nins taking her back to intensive care

He looked down in sorrow

"how ….why …." Kakashi sat outside of intensive care for hours just pondering the thought of what happened

Later that morning kakashi didn't show up at all for training

And this time sakura got worried

"he's never been this late" sakura left naruto on the bridge to go find her sensei

She checked everywhere she even asked gai but noon knew where he was

Finally she bumped into jiraya

"have you seen kakashi"

"oh he's at the hospital"

Sakura was surprised to hear that

"ok thanks" sakura said as she left towards the hospital

"the hospital he hates the hospital what would he be doing there"

As sakura entered the hospital she saw kakashi over seated by the intensive care… asleep

"has he been here all night" she wondered

She didn't want to wake him so instead she found a seat and waited she closed her eyes for a little but was soon asleep

"how much do you know" are the words sakura woke up to as she sat up she saw kakashi talking to one of the anbu black ops she heard whispering and then a saddened look on kakashis face appeared

"I understand" kakashi said as the black ops took her leave

Kakashi twiddled a kunei knife in his hands waiting for the red light to turn off

Sakura walked over to him

"kakashi sensei?" he looked up and you could see he was holding back the will to cry

"sakura…why you here" he asked

"well umm we were supposed to have training to day"she said as she looked at him. He was looking down unable to make eye contact with anyone

"is it rin" she asked

kakashi's eyes widened

"how… did you know" kakashi asked

"as I checked in I saw the patients lined up in intensive care the first one on the list was rin"

"how bad is it" she asked while looking up at kakashi trying to make eye contact

Kakashi shook his head "I don't know"they waited and waited sakura asked a few questions but most of the time they were quite looking down at the floor kakashi remembered the way rin's smile always made him feel better and the way she took care of people to him she was perfect.


	3. friends

Chap 3 and to think this was all done in about 3 hours wow

Sakura was asleep next to kakashi who was still remembering all the times with rin a obito, When the light over the intensive care sign went off. Kakashi looked up as tsunade walked out and sighed a sigh of relief

"-Sigh- well she was one of our toughest patients but …she'll be fine now"

Kakashi sighed "can I…"

"not yet …she still needs moved to her room and of course visiting hours are over…probably in a few hours" tsunade let out a weak smile and then walked away

Kakashi looked over at sakura who was still asleep he smiled; her hair and the peaceful look on her face reminded him so much of rin. He sat back down and waited he wasn't going to leave the hospital no matter how much he wanted to

After 3 hours of waiting kakashi got up to go see if rin was in her room …and if visiting hours were now

Luckily they were

he decided he would let sakura sleep so he went to her room as he opened the door he knew it was rin the purple cheek marks gave it away he moved a chair over to her bedside and sat down he studied her eyes had a more softness to them even if they weren't open he could tell. She has gotten much prettier than the last time he saw her

"its been 14 years" he said to himself

"ka…"he widiened his eyes

There was rin her eyes were slowly opening she looked up and then over to kakashis face

He put his hand on hers as he did he noticed a bandage that went all the way up her arm

"rin" he smiled

"kakashi" she whispered weakly "where …where am I"

He smiled again "your home back in konoha"

She looked over at the wall as a tear fell down her face but as she did kakashi saw something on her neck

"a curse mark" he thought to himself

Luckily though it was already sealed

More tears fell down her face as looked over back at kakashi

"what is it" he asked

She smiled

"i..i thought I'd never see this place again" as she said that a tear fell down kakashi's face as he smiled

Sakura woke up to find kakashi gone

"where did he go" she wondered

She asked the nurse

"o he's in room 34"

"thank you"

As sakura opened the door she saw kakashi holding rins hand as tears rolled down her face

Sakura knew she should leave them alone she closed the door and left

"oh no I left naruto at the bridge" she ran out of the hospital

Kakashi and rin talked and talked kakashi never wanted to leave but visiting hours were over so he had to

2 weeks later kakashi walked into the hospital (I KNOW IM SHOCKED AS WELL) but when he got to rins room she wasn't there

"oh she checked out this morning" the nurse said as he asked the front desk

He ran out of the hospital in search of rin

Ok next chapter will come later


	4. sensei?

Hooray chapter 4

People watched a familiar face waked around town. Everyone knew it was her but no one said anything they just stayed silent.

"I remember that …that too" she thought as she looked over town

Soon she wound up at her old house

"same as always" she said to herself

It was hard to find her since he hasn't seen her in so long but kakashi looked all over the village for rin. Finally he saw her sitting out on a bench outside her old house twirling a kunei and looking down at the ground.

He sat by rin but said nothing

"this place….everything has changed"she said in a sigh

"did you expect it to be the same after 14 years" kakashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"well…no I guess not but…"she sighed

"its empty here isn't it" kakashi said as he looked at the ground

"I miss him" she said as a tear rolled down her face

"so do I…I can't even start to forgive myself for the things I did" he said in a saddened yet slightly angry tone

Rin looked up at him "its not your fault he died to protect you and me"

"no it is…I tried to protect him but I was useless when my eye got knicked" kakashi said as he stood up

"kakashi its ok" rin said as she put her head on his shoulder

They talked and talked about how much the village had changed since the last time he saw her and what she should do if she is staying

Later that day kakashi and rin walked to go see tsunade who they found asleep on top of her paperwork.

Kakashi nudged her and she grumpily awoke

"what…what is it" she said angrily

They both smiled

"oh yeah you need work…lets see lets see" she said as she flipped through her paper work "ahh alright since you are ..somehow…a certified jounin you are going to be a sensei for the new genins"

"ok who is my team" rin said anxiously

"umm" she flipped though more paperwork "ah here we go…Konohamaru…Moegi….and Udon"

"wait a second don't they already have a sensei…Ebisu" kakashi asked confused

"they did but Ebisu is no more a sensei he has more important matters that I would like him to attend to" she said

They stood there waiting for there next orders

"what… you guys have training to attend to get going" she said shooing them away so she could get some sleep

"right" they both said as they left

Since rin didn't have any training lessons of her own she used the one her sensei used on her ….the bell training

She trained Konohamaru's team where kakashi first trained team 7 of course kakashi couldn't stay he hat to train his old team

When kakashi got there…late as usual…he heard Sakura and naruto talking about Sasuke

"you mean he really did it" naruto said

"that's what I heard at least"

"I can't believe Sasuke killed Orochimaru" naruto shouted

Kakashi's eyes widened but then softened again

"I knew he would" kakashi said in his mind

"do you think he'll return now" naruto said

Sakura's eyes lowered "I don't think so ….Itachi is still out there somewhere and he wont come back till he's dead" she said sadly

"oh"

Sakura and naruto now looked sadder than ever (you know blue lines and all)

But soon they noticed kakashi sitting on top of the bridge entrance

"kakashi sensei when did you get here" sakura said

Kakashi was looking down at his book like always "not that long ago…now lets start training"

Ok there you go …another new thing… in the last chapter that came out in japan Sasuke did KILL Orochimaru by stabbing him with a sword ..cool huh…so now he's freeing all these people that were imprisoned and stuff and stuff like that. But hope you like it so far I do (like I said before I don't care about my grammer I could care less so don't try to correct me because im not going to listen im too lazy to go back on my work)


End file.
